


A Seraph's Nirvana

by PerditusFic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditusFic/pseuds/PerditusFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a Seraph assigned to give hope to humans in despair. Like during many cycles she is asked to bring her new charge, Emma Swan, back from the grip of loneliness and depression. She sets out to do just that until she starts to wonder what it would be like to be human. To be seen by Emma. Soon she finds herself on the edge of grace, realizing a mortal's heaven is not her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Head in the clouds again, Regina," Graham chuckled coming up behind his friend.

"It's so different here. I had no idea this place existed here," Regina answered continuously gazing into the never ending sunset.

"You've been a part of the Seraphim for some time now. Your amazement still lingers."

"Amazement is one way of putting it," Regina said almost breathlessly. "I never thought I would find something any more beautiful than what I've seen already."

"It is quite a sight but we must go now. There are new keepings to tend to," Graham announced walking away. Regina followed, doing as she had for a very long time now.

Being with the Seraphim, she'd lost her sense of time. Everywhere else in the heavens it was somewhat easier to notice the years and days that passed. The Seraphim weren't even aware of how long they'd been fulfilling their purpose and they only way they knew time was passing was through their time on earth with their charges.

They traveled through archways and down marble paths until they reached the Reflexio Atrii. The center of their part of the heavens. A courtyard. Graham glanced over to Regina as they both stepped in line.

"I heard your recent keepings are in good health again," Graham said casually as they waited.

"Yes. I'm relieved that I won't have to mourn any of them this cycle," Regina stated quietly glancing to the several Seraphim around them mourning at the many vigils in the circle in the courtyard.

"It is a great feat to not lose any during a cycle. So many of them lose hope."

"That is true," she nodded softly. "I'm grateful I've given them what they need to continue on."

Graham smiled softly at her as they both took a step forward in their separate lines, coming up to their own vigils. Graham began before Regina did, taking a breath before his aura became visible and all the negative energy of his loses for the cycle were pulled from him. All his grievances pulled away and the option to forget his keepings had always been there but not many Seraph chose the option unless they've become too attached.

Regina looked on for a moment before turning and looking down into her own vigil. The small fountain had a water like surface that rippled gently as it revealed her new keepings.

A faint image of a woman with long, blonde curls, and jade green eyes appeared before her. Never before had the image of a keeping ignite something in Regina before. Something unfamiliar. She gasped at the woman. The image stayed there as the information filled her mind. Everything there was to know about the blonde. Even the things most would not wish to know about Emma Swan or any other tortured soul. The sadness and despair Emma Swan had ever felt and was feeling right now. As painful as it sometimes was, it was the only true way to understand. To help.

Suddenly, the vigil went blank and the brunette was taken aback by it. _Only one_ she thought. She turned abruptly moving herself out of the way of the next Seraph so they could mourn and receive their keepings for the new cycle.

"Just one?" Regina asked to herself as she walked away from the vigil.

"It's not a bad thing, Regina," Graham said leading them away to a nearby archway. He leaned against it.

"I've never only gotten one keeping."

"You haven't lost many keepings during your recent cycles, I believe you may have been chosen to look after a particularly depressed human, one who will perish soon if not helped. It's not uncommon. Who is this lost soul?"

"An orphan. She's been alone her whole life."

"Then it is you who must guide her."

"She is a very troubled soul. Plagued with unbearable sadness. It is very surprising she's made it thus far, she is very brave," Regina informed with a sad smile as she scanned through all of her new information.

"Well if any Seraph can do it I know it is you my friend," Graham said encouragingly, placing a soft touch on her shoulder before leaving her to new keeping.

The brunette thought on Emma Swan a bit longer, focusing her energy on her. She closed her eyes disappearing her home of the heavens to Lower East Side, Manhattan, New York City.

* * *

Regina reappeared in the middle of slow moving traffic. It was mid-morning and everyone was on their way to places with things to do. She walked over to the sidewalk, cars and trucks simply passing through her as she moved and then people moving through her as she wasn't really there. At least not on the same plane of existence as them.

Her body tingled at a particular person that passed through her and she looked to a familiar blonde that continued walking to her destination. It was Emma Swan, it definitely felt like Emma Swan. So Regina started to follow behind the few steps the blonde had taken before she stopped and turned around. Looking confused. Her brow was furrowed.

Regina took a step back, mouth agape at the idea that it was possible Emma could see her. It wasn't the first time she'd had one of her keeping come in close contact with her. In fact, it was impossible for it not to happen. She was a close observer. She made her choices on how to help them by being close to them. Following behind them or standing in front of them sometimes, even sitting across or beside them when they alone. But never in her time with the Seraphim had a human ever, even for a moment, noticed her presence with them, felt anything enough to wonder if there had been someone or something in the empty spaces.

She titled her head as emerald eyes darted all around trying to find the source of her sudden confusion. The sudden rush of something going through her. Then she blinked a few times and turned around, continuing her walk to wherever. Regina stood there a moment and turned her head to glance behind her to see if maybe there was someone behind her Emma had seen. But there was no one Emma would've known, she knew of everyone Emma knew and none of them where there or retreating from that spot. She followed behind the blonde, hands clasped together behind her back as she analyzed her every movement.

The young woman avoided eye contact with everyone that passed by. Her hands stayed shoved deep down in her jacket pockets and her head stayed down but lifted only enough so that she didn't run into anyone ahead of her. She went through life as if she was invisible and it seemed to work as no one on the sidewalk even noticed her. Unfortunately, it only added to her despondency.

Regina felt it, how Emma felt, that if someone noticed her even for a moment maybe things would be a little better. She longed for that strongly but it never came and so the longing decreased until she no longer wanted it. Her determination to live did not shine as bright as those around her and it wouldn't be long before she just stopped struggling in this life.

Following her down the sidewalk she looked over everything that made her lose hope. She had no one and it had been that way her whole life. An orphan never finding a family. A teen with no one to give her guidance. And now a woman who had only survived through her suffering just to be given more hardships to battle.

One hardship that seemed to make even the strongest perish was the one thing that was dwindling Emma Swan's already dying light. Loneliness. For the keepings she did have to mourn, loneliness was the cause of their tragic end. It seemed to be something so unbearable that it increased the depression and blocked out mortals' reasons to live. Loneliness was just the beginning of other overwhelming feelings too strong to fight.

Those like Emma Swan were the ones she watched over the most. The ones she coaxed hope to on the worst of days. Sometimes they did work but sometimes they didn't. There wasn't a single emotion in the woman she hadn't felt before in others but something about _her_...About this lonely woman interested her. Her lack of interest in most everything she did, Regina found intriguing as sad as it was.

For hours, the brunette watched the blonde work. She worked as Programmer Analyst at a small company. A small cubicle and desk with everything completely white unlike her coworkers who had post it notes everywhere and pictures of family and friends and it was covered in dozens of other things they were interested in. Emma wasn't interested in anything anymore. Emma didn't have family and any friends she once had never bothered to stay in touch.

Her coworkers took lunch breaks and socialized with each other. Emma did not. One coworker in particular who was never really a very serious person, shot balled up paper into the small trash just on the outskirts of their cubicle when they were bored. Occasionally, when they were unsuccessful the paper balls would fly over to Emma's desk. Regina watched it fly on her keyboard and Emma only swept it off into the trash can right next to her chair and continued to work without even a glance away from her screen. Emma had done that for so long no one ever bother to come over ask her if she was okay. Both she and Regina had a very good feeling that it wasn't something anyone cared to know the answer to.

But as uneventful Emma's day was, the brunette wanted to see more. Regina had been an invisible companion to many for as long as she could remember but no human had caught her attention like this. She was having feelings that were actually her own now ever since for that short moment it seemed Emma noticed her there. Felt her presence.

She followed the blonde through the day well into the night attempting soothe her dreams that only entailed the memories of all the suffering she'd endured. She watched her sleep for some time for once in her existence with the Seraphim, wishing to know what it felt like to be seen. To be human…mortal.

She closed her eyes and appeared on top of the middle pillar of the Brooklyn bridge and she sat right on the edge looking between the sun of a new day beginning to crack the night sky and the early risers driving across the bridge.

If there was one thing in the mortal world that could touch her it was the warm breeze that flowed just before sunrise and the cold wind that blew through her hair at midnight. She sensed the sun beginning to rise and relaxed her shoulders, black wings with white grazing the edges of the feathers surged out after being tucked close to her back during her observation with Emma. The wind brushed against them as she watched the sunrise ahead of her.

* * *

"Regina," Graham said walking up to her. "Back so soon, huh?"

"Yes, it appears so."

"How is this keeping?" he asked following the brunette down the corridor.

"She's more troubled than I first thought. It will take a great deal of encouragement to help her continue on."

"If anyone can do it, it's you."

"Yes, thank you."

They fell into a short silence as they walked nodding to others as they passed by. As they walked Regina took in her surroundings, having taken interest in the human's history she stated, "I believe our home resembles that of the mortal's ancient Rome."

"Yes, I came to realize that just a few millenniums ago. The design is quite intricate," Graham thought out loud. "I feel you have more to say about your keeping. This Emma, she's-"

"Beautiful," Regina said absently.

"Regina, we've been over this many times. Surely, you've learned your lesson from the last keeping you had."

"Daniel was a lovely man. No one gave him a chance. I could not save him," Regina said solemnly without noticing. Graham looked at her, brow furrowed but she didn't notice it as she kept her eyes ahead.

"His untimely end was in fact unfortunate. He was your first loss but I also believe this kind of thing is why we have the option to forget."

"I don't wish to forget them. Many of my keepings only have me to even think about them and wish them well. Those who perish will be forgotten if I chose to forget them."

"Do you feel this way about Emma Swan?"

"She does not have anyone else to remember her."

"That's not what I meant Regina. You bond with her at least don't you?"

"Yes, she is very interesting. A beautiful soul in need of repair."

"I do agree. But you mustn't get attached Regina, very few have and only those in the temple know what happened to them. That uncertainty is a risk only a mortal would take. You've seen the way uncertainty has effected humans. Their way of life is flawed."

"They were created to do what we were created not to do."

"What exactly is that?"

"To make mistakes," Regina said simply and Graham frowned taking her words into consideration. She wasn't wrong but he didn't really want her to have a point about this. There couldn't be any reason for the woman to consider doing something so risky and uncertain.

"Regina-"

"I'm aware, Graham, but whatever happens, happens," she said walking away.

"What exactly are you thinking is going to happen?" Graham questioned the empty space before looking after the woman.

He shook his head and turned quickly in the opposite direction. He turned his corners quick until he stopped just short of the door to the Seraphim temple. He pushed the door open and stepped inside quietly, spotting a group of the temple's inhabitants congregated in a circle. He waited patiently as they spoke in hushed tones until a blonde woman glanced over her shoulder to him and said a few words, recessing the conversation. She walked over to him with a grace other Seraphs outside the temple weren't completely honored to have.

"Hello, Graham," she nodded.

"Nice to see you Kathryn," Graham bowed in return.

"What brings you to the temple?" the blonde asked curiously.

"I'd like to have a moment…to confess, if that's the correct way to put it. I'm not sure how to describe the topic. It may be a fairly rare thing to talk about."

"Oh, yes, of course," she nodded and gestured toward the hallway behind her that led to the auditorium like room. High ceilings, and stain glass windows made the temple stand out against the very Roman appearing heavens around them.

"Is he free to talk?"

"Yes," Kathryn nodded opening the heavy wooden double doors. "Go right in."

"Thank you. I'll only be a moment," the man smiled shortly, stepping inside. It was completely dark inside except for the light shining through the high windows all around the chamber. The closing of the door echoed off the walls as he steps a few more feet into the room.

Just as his feet stopped a blinding light shined down on him.

"Your Grace," Graham bowed.

 _"Graham. Why have you come to me?"_ the disembodied voice asked.

"It's Regina."

_"Yes?"_

"She's straying from her path. As a Seraph it is our duty to bring hope to those who are lost and we must not fall from that. I believe she has become attached to her charge in only a week into the new cycle."

_"Regina is a kindred spirit. She has a natural ability to care but she is also a very curious one."_

"I've come to you out of concern. I'm not sure if this is just a lapse but if it is a possibility that she could fall from grace, I'd like to prevent that from happening."

_"And why is that?"_

"It is a foolish mistake of mortals. The risk is too great."

_"You care for your fellow Seraph more than most, don't you?"_

"I'd like to think of her as my…friend, Your Grace," Graham said wringing his hands together.

_"And as a kind and concerned friend, you have come to me in hopes that I can correct her path?"_

"Yes, Your Grace...Or at least something of the sort. Anything to help her understand."

_"A Seraph's path is their own. If Regina so chooses to become attached to her keeping, then that is her choice."_

"But Your Grace-"

_"Graham, I can speak with her but it won't do much good for you to ignore what I have said."_

"That was not my intention, Your Grace. I don't want Regina to make the wrong choice. She's one of the youngest of Seraphim and she's very kind hearted and I don't wish such punishments for falling upon her."

_"I understand your concern but Regina has always been in my sights. She will make the right decision if the time comes."_

"Thank you for your time," Graham bowed, turning out of the room as the bright light faded. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it with a sigh, "Regina…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Swan," a man called coming up to the blonde's work station. Emma looked tentatively up from her computer and over to her coworker. This was a first for an encounter at her workplace. It was typically very quiet for her here. She felt a little hopeful for a second meeting his blue eyes. "You got change for a twenty, the vending machine won't take it?"

"I…" Emma started, nodding, going for her wallet.

"Hey, Davy. We're going for pizza, you coming?" Someone yelled across the office. The disruption was quickly met with a series of hisses requesting a continuation of the previous silence in the office.

"Oh yeah. Awesome," he said walking away and meeting the others at the elevator.

"I have-" Emma started as she turned back around with two tens in her hand but finding the space empty. She caught a glimpse of him walking into the elevator with a few others and her shoulders deflated. She sat the money down next to her keyboard and started working again in silence. She tried her best not to think about it and focused on her computer screen. It was easy to get lost in the numbers to forget her feelings. That's why she liked working. And working often.

Regina sighed to herself watching the blonde. She couldn't help feeling attached to her more and more every time she came down to watch over Emma. The young woman fell deeper into despair with every visit and it worried Regina that her methods of giving her hope weren't working. Everything that she tried never seemed to get through to the blonde for longer than a few minutes.

At least today though, she got to hear the blonde's voice herself. It was different from the very few times the young woman spoke through all the visions of her life Regina was given. It sounded like nothing she'd ever heard before and that was strange considering she'd heard many voices in her time doing this. None ever sounded like the small two words Emma had spoken before retreating back into her bubble.

But she should've guessed the depression would only get worse now. It was almost her birthday and those were important things for humans to celebrate. Unfortunately, her charge would be spending it alone…again.

Each day that passed Emma pushed herself more into her shell hoping at some point she wouldn't have to continue any longer. That was the one thing that made Regina afraid and that was something she'd never experienced before. Being afraid. It was never easy to lose keepings. Sometimes it was to be expected but the longer she spent watching Emma, trying to give her hope the more she feared it would be the blonde's time to finally let go. Regina dreaded the moment Emma Swan would finally give up. She didn't want her to give up.

"Alright, listen up," her boss said a bit loudly as if the room wasn't already quiet. "Everyone as you know our annual company party is tomorrow night."

Emma reluctantly looked up over her screen to him. These kinds of thing never really applied to her. She hadn't ever gone and she'd never had a plus one a day in her life. A sigh slipped from her lips

"It's casual. Come have a good time and don't forget your plus ones. Now get back to work," he said walking out as a few of Emma's male coworkers whistled about the plus one. Her eyes turned back to her computer and Regina closed her eyes to the stoic typing the blonde was doing.

 _"You're not going to go, are you, Emma?"_ Regina asked out loud.

The blonde didn't answer until the next day. She didn't attend the party. She sat in the silence of her small apartment and tried to watch tv and read but it did nothing to keep her mind off the party. She wondered what it would be like for her to be more visible to the world. If she had someone to bring to the party. Her despair only deepened from the thoughts and Regina's positive words in the air around her did very little.

Regina sat across from Emma at her small table as the blonde picked with her food more than she ate it. Though the woman couldn't hear her Regina talked to her so at least for herself Emma wasn't sitting completely alone having dinner.

The next day no one questioned why she didn't attend. The brunette, despite knowing exactly how work was for Emma, had hoped maybe someone would speak to her. Was it not obvious Emma had no one else? Maybe humans weren't as receptive to the signs as she was. Especially during this age of technology. Emma's wellbeing was no more important than her coworker's social media feeds.

The days passed slowly but Regina didn't find that to be a bad thing. If anything, it gave her more time to try to give the woman the encouragement she needed. The only thing she managed to make better, however, was the blonde's dreams that had previously consisted of nothing but a constant cycle of her worst memories. Now her dreams were a bit neutral. Random and unconnected things jumbled together in her mind from the sounds of her tv filling the room.

Her stays in the heavens became more and more brief. She received questioning looks from Graham the few times she stumbled upon him in passing. She never gave him time to ask anything of her. It wasn't unusual for a Seraph to spend a lot of time on earth with their keepings but Graham didn't find it to be very necessary for Regina. She only had one charge after all. He wondered if his friend's attachment to this woman was getting out of control or if the woman really needed all of Regina's time to be helped.

One day he finally tracked her down, "Regina?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, Graham," Regina said dismissively.

"Regina," Graham said urgently, grabbing the woman's arm. "You have at least a moment."

"What is it, Graham?" Regina huffed in frustration, jerking her arm away.

"You've barely been here. Regina, I think you're too attached to this woman." Regina glared at him but it didn't stick at his very troubled look. She softened her expression faintly.

"You worry too much, Graham," Regina said softly. "You haven't seen her, she's-"

"You're attracted to her," Graham said.

"Lonely," Regina finished with a frown.

She wouldn't dare say otherwise to his comment. Maybe she was. That had never really happened before. She could recognize when someone was attractive but the depressed blonde she had been watching over forced her to take note of the desires starting to burn within her and she wouldn't admit she was giving into illogical thoughts of exploring a world that she could actually touch with Emma Swan. Exploring more about Emma Swan.

"Lonely?" Graham asked. "You were going to say lonely?"

"Yes. You haven't seen the way she's ignored by everyone around her," Regina explained. "No one ever speaks to her, except me and she can't even hear me. She always sits alone. She's always alone."

"You've had many chrages like that in the past, Regina. How is she any different?"

"I don't know but I'm not giving up on her. I won't let her perish."

"I understand but…"

"Graham, I think I should be going now. She'll need some hope even more today," Regina informed briefly before beginning to walk away.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's her birthday. That's very important to humans to celebrate their birth every year."

"Yes, I understand the concept," Graham said and waved his hand in defeat. "I won't keep you any longer from your work."

"Thank you."

She disappeared from his sight and sighed heavily, unsure of how he was supposed to handle this. Going back to the temple would do him no good but he felt he had to do something to help Regina. She was the closest thing to a friend he had and it wasn't usual to 'make friends' often.

"Graham, you need to stop worrying," Kathryn said coming up to him from the shadows of the archway.

"You were listening?"

"Yes and it seems like she's set on her path. The Divine gave you the answer in which you must follow. You cannot interfere. Seraphs make their own choices just as the mortals we watch over do. Not many fall but some do and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop them."

"But-"

"The Divine has known long before Regina was created that this would happen."

"So you're saying she will fall from grace?" Graham asked anxiously.

"I cannot tell you that."

"Is this what it's like being a Seraph of the High Temple? Cryptic in all ways?"

Kathryn chuckled, "Seems so," she put a hand to his shoulder and said, "How have your keepings been?"

"Ruby is getting better. She's beginning to have hope again. She smiles more often as well."

"That's good. Very good," the blonde nodded. "Maybe go see her. She might provide _you_ with a little hope."

"The Seraphim are the providers of hope," he said exasperatedly.

"Well go provide some," Kathryn said lightly pushing him forward.

* * *

"It could just be me," Graham said thoughtfully as he perched himself up on the fence. His eyes followed the brunette as she quietly tended to the small garden in her backyard.

"Is crazy to worry about it? Of course not, you're a mortal. Worrying is in your genetic coding. Although if I had any coding it surely wouldn't be in mine," he sighed to himself. "Roses grow best in the sun. I wouldn't recommend under the tree."

The brunette frowned to herself for a moment. Graham watched her as she thought intensely about something. His suggestions seemed to be reaching her a bit easier than usual, though as of late her mood had brightened. Then he smiled when she moved over to a more sunned spot in the yard and started planting.

"I honestly think maybe I'm overreacting but maybe Kathryn was right and Regina is meant to fall from grace? It's not that I want to disobey the Divine but she my...friend...and I don't want her to be expunged or anything. She could become a plant in her mortal life…" she seemed to pause at what he said and he added, "Not that there's anything wrong with plants…"

"I really wonder if you can hear me sometimes," Graham mumbled jumping down from the fence and walking through the small rows of flowers blossoming under the shining sun.

"You know that's not possible Graham," a female voice replied. The man nearly jumped at the sound, instantly turning to his charge who was intently tending to her garden. Then he turned around to see Kathryn standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, I find earth to be very beautiful."

"Really?" Graham asked skeptically.

Kathryn chuckled waving her hand against the fruit hanging from the tree even though it only went right through, "There are beautiful places in this world Graham. I'm sure you've seen most of it."

"You have a point but why are you _here_? There's not much to look at."

"Her," Kathryn said nodding to the brunette still planting her roses, oblivious to the conversation happening behind her. "I came to see you work."

"Nice try," Graham said folding his arms across his chest. "You're here about something else."

The blonde sighed and came right out with it, "It's Regina."

Graham's face fell into concern, "She didn't get recycled did she?"

"No, not at all. The Divine has given me permission to let you know what happens when a Seraph falls from grace."

"Okay…"

" _If_ Regina strays from her path, she will be granted her freedom from immortality as both reward and punishment for her choice. She cannot stay immortal but surely she knows the gift of not living forever."

"Why was I given this information?" Graham asked in confusion.

"Because…you, much like Regina, have shown more personal compassion and concern than most Seraphs are capable. That and…well, The Divine would like you to become a member of the High Temple."

"Me?" he questioned, pointing to himself with his eyes widening.

"Yes."

"I would be honored...but…" he glanced over his shoulder, "Ruby. I don't feel my work is done here yet."

"I understand. When this cycle is over your new place will be in the High Temple."

"Do I have a choice about this?" Graham asked wringing his hands together. It was a great honor to be accepted but he also enjoyed bringing hope to mortals. It seemed the High Temple didn't do much of that.

"You always have a choice Graham but I know this is something you have wanted."

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to work close to the Divine. It's a magnificent opportunity but I feel as if I'd be leaving behind something I was born to do."

Kathryn chuckled, "I do believe you were created to be a Seraph."

"You know what I mean." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just don't want there to be the possibility that humans will perish because I wasn't there to help them...like there are some mortals who need me and me only for them to have hope again. I know it makes no sense."

"No it makes complete sense." The blonde grinned at him. "If you wish, you may still have charges to look after. That's all about being able to manage different things all at once."

"But Seraphs in the High Temple are...higher in the chain."

"Graham, we may be elegant in movement but our ability to keep time is quite atrocious to be honest."

The brunette man laughed, "Well, I'd be honored to serve in anyway I can."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the evening of Emma Swan's birthday that Regina felt the strongest emotions she'd ever encountered. Watching the blonde made her want for so much more than to give the young woman renewed hope from her position as a Seraph. She wanted stay at her side. To comfort her in all the times Emma fell into despair and words of encouragement did nothing to sooth her.

She wanted to give everything blonde hadn't had. Emma Swan hadn't been given a hug in over twelve years and it began to actually create a strange sensation in the brunette's chest at the thought. Her brow creased in confusion as she followed Emma into a small bar. The feeling only got worse and more intense as the blonde sat alone in a booth in the back for exactly an hour before leaving.

Typically, it didn't matter but Regina tried not to pass through people as she walked. Even if they didn't know she was there they still felt a small tingle but never enough to catch their attention…for them to notice. But the burning in her chest distracted her from paying attention as she followed behind Emma into through an aisle of a grocery store. A particularly angry looking man walked around Emma and right into Regina's shoulder. Though he recoiled as if he had been bumped and he immediately turned around to Emma.

"Hey!"

The blonde was startled by the yell and turned around slowly. No one was ever really talking to her so it came as a surprise and when she met eyes with the man, she couldn't help but glance around. No one else was in range of them and she pointed to herself, "Me?"

Regina felt a different sensation in her stomach and it started to confuse her even more. But she could tell it had something to do with the way Emma's feelings seemed to change for a moment. She was almost happy at the fact that some had even noticed her at all and it radiated through her body. Regina didn't like it either.

"Yes you," he growled.

"What did I do?"

"You bumped into me," he huffed like it was obvious, stepping up to Emma.

"No. I…I..I didn't," Emma said nervously.

"You're the only one standing there."

"But you…you...just walked around me."

"I got bumped," he said, shoving Emma backwards. The blonde fell backwards landing on her hands but her head hit the shelf behind her. She flinched at the stinging on the side of her head. "And you're the only one standing here."

Regina hesitantly reached out to the man, knowing there wasn't much she could do to stop him from whatever he was about to do. There was nothing but contempt and cruelty vibration off him in ways she was sure met nothing good. She was almost certain he was going to hurt Emma if the woman continued to stay frozen in her place.

"Emma you must get up and walk away," Regina pleaded. Though the words didn't reach the blonde. "Emma, please hear me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," Emma apologized even if she was sure that hadn't even been close enough to breath the same air.

"You're going to be sorry."

"Emma, please," Regina said eying the weapon tucked in his pants over his shirt.

"I-"

"Stop!"

Both the man and Emma looked around for the source of the shout but neither of them saw the brunette with her hands clamped over her mouth. After throwing a glare to Emma the man backed away and walked off leaving no else to have seen the scene.

"Emma?" Regina questioned nervously. Her shoulders relaxed when the blonde didn't seem hear anything.

Emma pushed herself up and got to her feet clutching the side of her head, her hands shaking nervously.

"You should leave…now," Regina said out loud again but the blonde continued walking until she found a single cupcake and picked it up. Regina stayed silent up until she followed Emma out and down the sidewalk. It was completely quiet as the brunette tried to work through what had happened. First Emma noticed her presence the first day she started to watch over her, then she was beginning to have unfamiliar feeling in her chest, and well Emma heard her speak.

All she could really focus on is that in the moment she had strongly wished to be seen and that had certainly never happened before.

She followed Emma all the way to her apartment and sat on the couch as the blonde sat the cupcake down and walked off to find a lighter. She came back shortly and Regina immediately noticed the tears staining her cheeks. Emma lit the small candle and rested her chin on the counter. Regina walked up next to her and watched the blonde close her eyes making a wish and an urge came over the brunette.

She closed her eyes and said out loud, "I wish she could see me," and then she sighed. She opened her eyes as she felt Emma stiffen and a gasp tore through the air. Suddenly the blonde scrambled away from the stool, grabbing one of the sharpest knives in her kitchen and swinging behind her.

Regina jumped and touched her cheek feeling another new sensation and it wasn't particularly pleasing. She pulled her finger tips away finding them stained red. Her eyes widened before looking over at the panicked blonde.

"Who are you?" Emma asked pointing the knife in her direction.

Regina glanced around looking for someone else to be in the room. Though it wouldn't have escaped her if someone had broken into the apartment. She searched Emma's mind and found nothing except panic…and fear. Her jaw slacked for a moment as realization set in.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Emma asked from her spot on the floor with the knife still pointed at Regina.

"You can see me?" Regina asked shakily as her hand shot to her chest.

"Of course I can fucking see you!"

* * *

"What?" Regina questioned dumbly her head becoming numb at the situation she was now in.

" _What_? I can fucking see you. Did you think you were invisible or something?" Emma questioned scrambling up to her feet. She kept the sharp kitchen utensil pointed right at Regina's chest but the woman didn't seem to mind.

"Well, yes actually," Regina said sighing. Lying just wasn't in her nature and there was no point in lying to the blonde anyway.

Emma looked at her in disbelief before shaking her head lightly, "How did you break into my apart-…" she trailed off looking around seeing that her door was left exactly how she closed it and her windows in the living room didn't really budge considering she was on the 12th floor. She squinted in frustration and confusion at the only ways inside and then turned to Regina.

"How did you get in here?"

"I…I walked through the door…quite literally actually," Regina replied casually. "I can't believe you can see me."

"I don't know what kind of medication you're on that you didn't take today but…you look like a nice lady so if you leave now I won't call the cops," Emma said calmly lowering the knife. "You need to leave."

"I can't. I'm supposed to be watching over you," Regina tried to explained but changed her mind, "Emma, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know this was even possible."

"Watching over me?" Emma shook her head. Then green eyes snapped to Regina and the knife raised in her hand again. "How do you know my name? Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Funny-"

"I'm your Seraph."

"Seraph," Emma said to herself. She pointed out the word in her mental dictionary and instantly deemed the woman insane…or maybe she herself was insane. "This is what I get for watching Twilight Zone for six hours straight."

"I'm Regina," the brunette said softly giving the defensive woman a comforting smile.

"Alright…Regina," Emma started placing the knife on the counter and stepping towards the woman with her hand up slightly, showing for some reason she wasn't a threat. Regina tilted her head at the action even though she was well aware that the blonde thought she was crazy. "You believe you're an angel."

"Well, I'm not an angel that's lower in the heavens' hierarchy. I'm a part of the Seraphim."

"Okay you think you're a Seraph."

"I don't think I am, I _am_. I can prove it."

"Okay yeah, sure."

"I was sent here to help you, Emma Swan. I was sent here to help you find hope again. How else would I know your name? How could I have gotten in your apartment?"

"The internet. And that second part…I don't know but that's not proof that you're some…whatever."

"I could recite your life's story but I fear it will only make your despair worse and I do not wish to make you feel like there's no hope by doing so."

"Half my life's story is in-"

"Several files from your time in the foster system and various hospital files from the abuse you suffered at your foster parents' hands. I'm well aware."

"That's fucking weird but it's not impossible to figure out," Emma said narrowing her eyes.

"When you were 9, your foster brother, Richard Miller, purposely left you in Central Park on Halloween all night. You were picked up by police officers who found you walking the sidewalk two and half blocks from here," Regina recited to the blonde. At first she just rolled her eyes but she was slowly turning pale. Cautiously, the brunette continued, "Sixteen years later, you chose this very apartment because your commute to and from work forces you walk down that exact same block every day. You wanted to be reminded of that memory as it was the day you realized you shouldn't trust anyone."

"Holy fuck…" Emma murmured backing into her refrigerator. "You can't possibly know that…have you been stalking me since I was a kid or something?" she questioned angrily but it came out much weaker. She knew it was stupid to ask when the woman obviously looked no older than herself.

"No, I've only known you a few weeks."

"You…you work for the government," Emma said, voice trembling in fear. "That's what this is. That's the only explanation for this, including how you got in here."

"I believe you need more proof," Regina suggested out loud before turning around with her back to Emma. Without hesitation about all the rules she was breaking, she released her heavy black wings that sprung outward running into a glass on their way out. Regina cringe as it shattered and apologized, "I am very sorry about the vase. I understand it was very expensive."

"I've been watching too many Sci-Fi movies," Emma murmured to herself feeling tingling overcoming her body. Her vision of the brunette and her very angelic like wings morphed into total darkness.

Regina heard a thud against the hardwood of the kitchen and she swiftly turned around shattering another few glasses with her wings as she moved. She tucked them back in against her spine and finally laid eyes on Emma. She was passed out. The brunette's eyes widened in a panic before she decided maybe it was time she leave the apartment even if she didn't want to. She really wanted to stay.

"Emma?" she questioned walking over and prodding the unconscious woman with her finger. "Oh dear."

She picked up the blonde and walked her over to the couch, laying her down gently against the cushions. She bit her lip as she pulled the fleece blanket across the back of the couch down over Emma and hurried to clean up the glasses she had shattered.

Just as she finished, she looked to the cupcake with the candle still lit and put it out, placing the treat in the refrigerator even though she was sure the woman was going to be too confused to think about the cupcake anyway.

"Regina?" Graham asked in shock, appearing behind the woman. Kathryn stood next to him as if nothing was wrong with this picture. "What happened?"

Regina turned around in surprise and immediately bowed to Kathryn shortly. As usual Kathryn nodded in return. Then she turned to Graham who looked stunned.

"I don't know," Regina said shamefaced. "She can see me now."

"What?" Graham questioned looking to Kathryn. "That's possible?"

"I have broken the covenant. I understand I will be punished," the brunette said to the blonde woman who was silently observing her.

"The Divine wishes to speak with you."

Regina cast a glance over to the blonde on the couch and a sensation she had felt before came over her. She frowned and rubbed her chest in attempt to make it go away. Kathryn turned disappearing as she walked forward a few steps. Graham turned too but stopped in his departure when he felt Regina take a step back. He turned back around to Regina, "Regina we must go now."

"No," she shook her head looking to him. Emma flooded her mind. The pain and loneliness the woman felt tearing through her insides. Such a conflict never had happened before in her and it caused her to gasp softly. "I cannot leave her alone. I'm finishing my job. This is my purpose."

"Regina, I can't tell you what's going to happen but I can say this isn't the last time you will see Emma Swan." The brunette stood firm in her place. "If I can assure you she won't be alone will you come with me?"

"How can you promise that?"

"You've fallen from grace, Regina. I am in possession of information only the Seraphs of the High Temple know. I can assure you and I swear it on my whole existence."

Regina relented and nodded walking forward and giving Emma once last glance before disappearing with Graham.

* * *

Graham stopped just short of the door and Regina walked inside the temple with her head bowed. Kathryn led her through the groups of Seraphs all bowing their head as she passed by. Another sensation passed through her body and this time she easily identified it as a disquiet, worry, as humans called it.

"You wouldn't happen to know what kind of plant I'll become when I'm expunged do you?" Regina questioned casually. Kathryn shook her head lightly to herself. Then Regina added, "I like Sunflowers."

"Regina-"

"Emma has a small pot of sunflowers on her window sill…"

"Regina," Kathryn interrupted. The woman looked up to her with hope in her eyes and the blonde sighed, "I do not know for certain but you won't be a plant."

"What I've done is very offensive to the Divine isn't it?"

"You have to ask him yourself," the blonde woman said pushing open the heavy doors and put her hand out to invite Regina inside.

"Thank you," Regina nodded stepping through the door. She came to stand inches from the middle of the room glancing around. She'd actually never been to the High Temple and the high ceiling and stained windows felt like they were beginning to weigh down on her and all the sensations she wasn't able to identify flooded through her. The heart she hardly ever had to use began to throb in a way she hadn't yet experienced until now and she doubled over at the sudden overwhelming things happening to her.

The blinding bright light shined down into the room and Regina instantly straightened herself and bowed, "Your Grace."

_"Regina."_

"I have betrayed the covenant and broken your rules, Your Grace. I will accept my punishment without opposition," Regina said keeping her head bowed in shame. Though it wasn't absolute guilt as she felt very connected to her charge and didn't for a second want to imagine not ever meeting Emma Swan. She wanted to be with her strongly.

_"What is it about this Emma Swan? What has forced you to discard the rules you were given when you were created?"_

"I…I do not know, Your Grace. I feel ashamed for disobeying."

 _"I see,"_ he said in contemplation and Regina shrunk even further into the feelings she was having.

"What's happening to me?" she asked almost fearfully.

_"You've lost your immortality. You are no longer a Seraph."_

"Please, Your Grace, I know I have no right to ask anything of you but Emma-"

_"You will not be a plant Regina. You will be human but you may no longer have a connection to these heavens."_

Regina felt an ache in her chest, "But I've become close to Graham."

_"Yes, but you've chosen to be with your charge and that's what must happen."_

"I understand, Your Grace."

_"Do you know why I'm not surprised by your decision?"_

"No, Your Grace, I don't believe I do."

_"Ever since your creation you've shown signs of having emotion just as humans do but also as a Seraph, you know no doubt or uncertainty, therefore love is instantaneous. You are very special Regina and I will give you a choice. Either you shall remain here as a Seraph or you will live out the rest of your existence as a mortal. If you choose to stay here yourself and any version of Emma Swan from now to all eternity will never meet again."_

"Love? Humans find this emotion very important. It makes them feel special. It gives them hope," Regina thought out loud, choosing not to acknowledge the choice she was just given right then. She looked up to the holy light, "I love Emma Swan?"

_"Yes."_

"But she does not love me...I'm beginning to feel uncertain as to whether it is worth it but I don't want to spend my existence never remembering her."

_"This is what it is to be human. You said it yourself to Graham, humans were created to make mistakes and be curious. To take risks. Now that you're beginning to lose the Seraphim, what is your decision?"_

"I…I want to be with Emma. I want to give her hope. It's not just about attraction or love. She deserves to be happy and I will do anything to make that happen. I'm deeply sorry that it has to be this way."

_"You apologize too much, Regina. Your task is to give Emma Swan hope I have never specified in what capacity you had to do it. You do belong to earth now and that's is your fate. It always has been."_

"I understand that now."

_"You've done a truly wonderful job here. Now I see you doing even more as a human. Enjoy your opportunity, Regina."_

"Thank you, Your Grace."

The light faded and she left the room silently finding the Seraphs of the High Temple going about their business once again. She moved through the hall in search of Kathryn only to find the woman outside talking to Graham. They instantly paused and turned to her. Her friend looked relieved to see her.

"Well she's not a fern or anything," Graham said and Regina gave a small amused grin.

"I will not be a plant. The Divine is letting me stay with Emma…as a person," Regina informed him with happiness radiating off of her. Her face dropped sudden and she said, "I'm going to…miss you, Graham." He frowned, tilting his head.

"What's wrong with her?" Graham asked Kathryn noticing something was definitely different about the woman.

"She's becoming human. Emotions come much easier in mortals than Seraphs. We only have phantoms of feelings," Kathryn said giving the brunette a sympathetic smile.

Regina walked up to Graham and embraced him in a hug. He froze unsure of what she was doing before realizing. He wrapped his arms around her and stood there awkwardly until she released him.

"That's what humans refer to as a hug," Graham said more to himself than anyone else. "How did that feel?"

"It felt wonderful," Regina smiled.

"Goodbye, Regina," Kathryn nodded. "We'll be watching you."

* * *

Emma woke up laying on her couch. She glanced around her without moving her head and laid there a bit longer. That woman was gone and as nice and innocent she seemed to be at first, the wings tripped her out. There were too many unanswerable occurrences for her to be just some woman who broke into her apartment. For one she just seemed to have appeared if anything.

She sat up from the couch and looked around wondering if she had been dreaming and it was actually her birthday today. Though when she looked around her windows showed it to be nearly midnight and the clock on her phone shined up at her that it was indeed the next day and her birthday had ended merely minutes ago. She threw the blanket she had over her off and moved towards her kitchen, instantly noticing there were a few glasses she had out missing. Including the vase that had been shattered by that woman's…wings.

Wings?

"Oh god…" she muttered to herself creeping over to her trash can. She held back a strangled gasp at the broken glass inside. The blonde smacked her hand over her mouth and her other gripped the counter behind her as her legs became jello under her. She pressed her back to the edge of the marble and slid down the cabinets to the floor.

Something she couldn't quite identify caused a sob slip from her mouth.

_I'm here to help you._

She dropped her head in her hands and cried. Not that crying alone in her apartment was something new to her. It happened often but this time it was for different reasons.

No one had ever cared. No one ever talked to her. She had no one. Now there was this person…this very attractive woman who knew her whole life. How sad and lonely it had been thus far and how she didn't feel like she could continue living like this any longer. She knew and she cared.

Someone wanted to actually help her when it was nearly far too late for the blonde to attempt to seek out help from her peers when no one really even acknowledged her existence. She barely had gotten any of the jobs she's had because her employer hadn't remembered she even applied. Years of being invisible and now someone wanted to help her.

The thought was overwhelming but she couldn't help wondering if the woman had already abandoned her since she wasn't still here. Although she had told the woman to leave several times and maybe she had listened.

Emma lifted her head out of her hands, sniffling. She stood up from the floor and wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting to give it anymore thought. She was exhausted and her head was throbbing. She just wanted her day to be over. She pulled the door opened to her refrigerator with a glass in her hand. She stopped short of the pitcher of water, eyes zeroing in on the cupcake she had bought earlier. Hesitantly she turned from the refrigerator to the empty apartment.

"R…Regina?" She questioned the vacant space. She sighed to herself and poured herself a glass of water before disappearing down the short hallway to her room, closing the door behind herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion Time.  
> Enjoy.

When Emma woke up the second time it was eight in the morning and she had a pounding headache. She pushed herself out of her bed and disappeared into the bathroom for over twenty minutes to get herself awake and force herself through yet another day.

She threw the door open to her room and walked into her kitchen. Just as she put her hand to the coffee and then slowly retracted it as she turned around to her couch across the open space. Something was off. Something was different and not physically. Emma padded around the counter and a knock sounded at her door, so she cautiously walked towards the door. Instinctively, she grabbed the aluminum bat near the closet as she walked to the door. With one hand she opened the door, holding the bat up with her other. Her entire body deflated at the beaming brunette at her door.

"R...Regina," Emma stuttered. She frowned at the woman's state.

"Hello, Emma," Regina said breathlessly.

"What happened to you?"

"May I come in?" the brunette questioned instead.

"You didn't knock and ask the first time," Emma stated stepping aside. The brunette nodded gratefully and walked inside, seating herself down on the couch she had laid Emma on the night before.

"I apologize for being rude. I'm tired it seems."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you since you're some higher being."

Regina only gave her a tight smile as she wrung her hands together in her lap. Emma laid the bat back where she got it and walked over to the woman, hesitantly holding out her hand. Regina looked at the given hand, curious as to what she was supposed to do with this gesture. She had observed several different things to do but nothing instantly came to mind so she looked up to Emma for an explanation.

"Come on, I'll clean up those cuts for you," Emma offered lightly.

Regina looked to her hand again and smiled, "You would like to hold hands as we walk, yes?" she asked.

Emma's neck turned a light shade of pink and she scratched her head with a nervous chuckle, "Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"Very well," Regina said taking the blonde's hand, her grin getting wider.

Emma couldn't help but think it was adorable as she led the woman into her bathroom. Doing as she was silently instructed, Regina took a seat on the edge of the tub as Emma pulled down the first aid kit. She sat down on the closed seat of the toilet knee to knee with the brunette who probably was the happiest person she'd ever met even though she seemed to be in pain.

Grabbing an alcohol swab, she asked, "You wanna tell me how a 'higher being' like you ends up looking like she just lost a fight?"

"It's quite a long story," Regina sighed.

"Well, I'd say we have time, unless you have somewhere to be?" Emma questioned reaching over to clean the cut just above the brunette's left eyebrow eyeing the wings tucked in behind the woman. It was still a shock to think of exactly who, or rather what, Regina was. A Seraph. An angel from the high heavens.

_Boy, was that a new one._

"Oh no. I have all the time a mortal has in the world."

"A mortal…" the blonde started to question but changed her mind. "Well start from the beginning but not the very, very beginning. I know how the earth was created and all that. I can't believe any of this really…You understand this is crazy right?"

"I understand it is something humans cannot normally process without reason and proof to believe. 'Seeing is believing' I think the saying goes."

"Something like that," Emma mumbled changing out the swab for a new one. "So like you're not human then? You're all…Seraphs?"

"I-well, yes and no. Seraphim look like any other humans but do not feel and act as you do. Angels exist but the Seraphim only deal with the despair of mortal souls."

"You mean people who are about to commit suicide?"

"Yes," she answered simply and it stunned Emma just how easy it was for her to say these things as if they were normal. She always seemed to know when someone was lying but this woman in front of her was as honest as anyone could ever be. She firmly believed every word she told Emma. The blonde had no reason to not at least consider it to all be fact. There was beautiful woman sitting in her bathroom with a pair of gorgeous black wings that could block out the sun.

"Okay…immortal. So you basically don't need to eat, sleep, breathe, or even pee?"

"That is correct. We don't need to but we can if we'd like to."

"So then…how old are you?"

"Ancient, I believe I should say. I've existed for only a few thousand years."

"A few thousand years," Emma repeated to herself before continuing cleaning Regina up, "So like you've spent all that time watching after miserable quacks about to off themselves? That's pretty messed up. How are you supposed to help people if you're feeling depressed all the time?"

"Seraphim do not truly feel emotion. Or anything really." She paused shifting uncomfortably and Emma quickly stopped her movements.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having a quite awful sensation on my face. Is this what pain feels like?" the brunette questioned, scrunching up her nose.

"Um, yeah I think so…" Emma said slowly dropping her hand into her lap. "I thought you guys didn't feel anything?"

"We were getting to that part of my story."

"Okay, so you're a higher being who helps the desolate souls of the earth and I'm assuming I was your…person."

"Yes, you were my keeping, or charge. I was concerned at first. We normally get more than one charge to watch over during each cycle but I only got you. I had believed that I had done something wrong but you were in need of my undivided attention. I've watched over you for weeks trying to give you hope but nothing seemed to work…" Regina trailed off causing Emma to look back to brown eyes filled with utter heartbreak.

"Hey," Emma said gently placing her hand on the woman's thigh. "What is it?"

"I have failed you, Emma. You are not happy."

"No, it's okay. Really. I'm fine."

"You are not and it is my fault. I've spent too much time wanting you to see me that I had forgotten my purpose for being with you in the first place," Regina admitted hanging her head in shame. "My methods to help you did not work."

"Well, now that I can see you, maybe it'll work," the blonde said trying to lighten Regina's sudden distraught mood. No one else had ever tried to help her and she felt a little guilty for not accepting it, even though there was really no way she could've known.

"Technically, you're not supposed to see me. We are not supposed to be seen."

"So you weren't kidding about being invisible earlier?"

"No, I've never been seen by anyone. Until you."

"I'm confused…why?"

"Emma, I am no longer a Seraph. I am not immortal anymore," Regina admitted.

"What? Why?" Emma question in a panic.

"I broke the rules," she said simply. "I longed for you to see me. I became attached to you and I refused to let go. Before now I had no clue what happened to Seraphs who broke the rules. I had feared that I may have been removed from the heavens cycled back into the human world as a plant or something else. When you blew out that candle I wished for you to see me and you did.

"I was taken to the Divine, our master, and he gave me a choice to stay in the heavens if I agreed to forget you completely or to be stripped of my immortality and live my existence as a mortal. I did not want to forget you, Emma Swan. He was…proud of me."

"You sacrificed your immortality for me? And like...God was okay with it?" the blonde asked in disbelief. Regina nodded with a shrug. "But _why_? Why would you do that?"

"So many things about you intrigue me...invoked the human that ultimately lives in all beings in the universe. I began to feel emotion and longed to be mortal. I wanted never to leave your side, Emma. You are beautiful in more ways than you know. I could not let that go. I had to give you hope."

"Wow…"

"I understand that humans, you-we, now it seems-do not willingly feel love instantly but I care deeply for you and I would like to finish my job of making you happy in any way I can."

"You don't…have to go back?"

"I am no longer permitted back to the heavens as a Seraph. I am human now and I'd like to stay."

"Sure," Emma stumbled over the word trying to process what Regina had told her. This woman had sacrificed everything just for her happiness. She couldn't turn her away. She was attached to the brunette and she honestly didn't want her to go. Who would want a beautiful woman like her to leave? "You can stay if you tell me how you got hurt."

"Yes, of course," Regina smiled. Emma returned it weakly. "I was on my way here from the heavens when my ability to transport where I need to be just stopped. I found myself hovering over a street…I was falling, I tried to transport myself but nothing happened and I figured I would use my wings. Though when I released them they didn't nothing to keep me afloat. In fact, they actually made me drop even faster…and well…I fell into a car."

"You fell into a car?!"

"It hurt very much and I may have sprained my wing," Regina explained turning her left shoulder to glance behind her.

Emma peered over the brunette's shoulder and gently touched the wing. She jerked her hand back and Regina laughed at her. It really was real. She had actual wings that could carry her places. The brunette grabbed her wrist softly and brought her fingers up to her injured wing. Emma's hands shook as her palm laid flat against the soft, warm feathers. Regina let go of her hand, silently nodded her encouragement and the blonde nervously stroked a relaxing path against her wings.

"Does this hurt?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No, it feels nice. It doesn't sting as much."

"I should clean that up. There might be glass or something stuck there." Regina agreed silently with a grin watching Emma grab another alcohol pad. The brunette turned to give her easier access and gasped lightly as the alcohol stung her wings. Emma looked up at her, "Sorry."

"It's alright. You're only trying to help."

Emma sighed, "You could've died before you got a chance to even be human."

"That is very true but I have survived an accident and I shall cherish every experience I have from now on."

"That's certainly a way to live life," Emma nodded, her processing starting to fade as she started to feel just as grateful that Regina was here in her life. Forever it seemed. She finished up and carefully patted a gauze bandage over the wound. "You know, if you're human, why the hell do you still have wings?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I expect they will disappear eventually-"

A grumbling echoed through the bathroom and Regina's hands shot to her stomach in surprise. At her shocked expression Emma couldn't help but laugh at her. Warmth spread through the brunette's body at hearing such a sound from the blonde. She'd never actually heard a laugh from this woman even through her memories until now. Regina grinned shortly before looking back to her stomach.

"I cannot describe this new sensation but I think I am…" Regina tried to recall the word. It was difficult to retain all this knowledge she had but never actually experienced.

"Hungry?" Emma asked.

"Yes hungry."

"Oh well, I don't really have much in my fridge right now. I usually go shopping on Saturdays. Unless you want to split a cupcake."

"That is not proper food for the morning and it is also your birthday cupcake. You should eat it," Regina reasoned. Emma dropped her hands and bit her lip in thought. Regina only grinned at her before exploring the room with her eyes.

"I think I have an idea," the blonde said standing up and walking back into her room and pulling her closet open. She shuffled through her clothes and called out to Regina, "Take your shirt off."

"Pardon?" Regina asked and giggled at Emma's blushing.

"I…I meant…I…you have to change," the blonde said holding a handful of clothes as she walked back into the bathroom. She pushed them towards Regina and she eagerly took them. "Try those on."

"Thank you," the brunette nodded.

"I'll be out here. Let me know if you need something," Emma said awkwardly, backing out and closing the door.

She took a seat on the edge of her bed and went over everything Regina had explained to her. So an angel sent to give her hope falls from the high heavens, _willingly_ , just so she could stay here with Emma. Who in the hell ever wanted to stick around? Not her birth parents. Not any foster parents. Not any friends.

"Of all those people a gorgeous angel falls from the sky and wants to make everything better," Emma said to herself twiddling her thumbs.

Her knee bounced up and down nervously at this whole situation. Regina was nice and funny and innocent in more than a few ways but she couldn't help the thought in the back of her head that was sure this was a really elaborate joke. Someone like Regina shouldn't even be able to notice someone like her.

Then her leg started bouncing nervously because it was taking Regina a while and it was pretty quiet in there.

Maybe her 'powers' came back and she left?

Or maybe she was thinking of a way to leave here without Emma noticing?

The blonde shook her head and tried to think more positive about this. Regina had already felt bad that she spent weeks trying to make life better for the blonde with no results. Giving her the benefit of the doubt was the least she could do.

Maybe she was stuck or something?

"Uh, Regina are you okay in there? You need…help?" Emma questioned. The door swung open almost instantly and the brunette stepped out tentatively. The blonde slowly rose her eyes to the form in front of her bathroom door and chuckled to herself.

"I look silly?" Regina asked.

"No. No, you look great," Emma assured walking up to the woman. She was dressed in her Stanford hoodie and a pair of jeans. She peered around the woman's back and nodded to herself before saying, "You wouldn't even know you had wings."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah, unless we want Homeland Security and the FBI at my door by the afternoon."

"I don't think we want that," Regina said shaking her head as Emma handed her socks and shoes.

"Well I guess we're going exploring," Emma stated watching the brunette expertly put on the socks and tie the shoes with only a short struggle as if she had been tying shoes for years.

Regina nodded excitedly beaming brightly at her. Emma could give the woman the benefit of the doubt. Everything about her was genuine. Her reactions to new emotions were priceless. And her expressions were becoming just the right amount of sexy and adorable like she was doing it on purpose. As she looked up to the brown eyes ready to do anything to make her happy she finally believed that maybe Regina was her Seraph sent to help her because she hadn't smiled as much as she had since Regina her whole life.

"So you're really sure about this whole being mortal thing?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I do believe I am," Regina smiled even more.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked in silence down the sidewalk, Emma making sure to keep up with the angel that decided to drop into her life. The brunette on the other hand was mildly fascinated with wanting to touch everything. So now they held hands as they walked after Emma’s insisting she not touch everything fell on deaf ears.

Suddenly she was jerked backwards as the brunette abruptly stopped. As much as Emma found the brunette’s fascination adorable, she was really hungry. She turned around ready to deny the woman whatever she was wanting to touch this time but stopped, “What is it?”

“Are you taking us in there?” Regina asked pointing to diner just ahead of them on the right.

“Yeah…you don’t like it?”

“No, I love it,” the brunette smiled. “But I would like to go in first.”

“Uh…okay sure.” Emma looked at her funny before stepping aside, letting the brunette walk in first. She glanced at her watch and figured she’d give her at least a minute to go sit down. Then she bit her lip wondering if the brunette knew anything about eating out but then again she’d been following her everywhere for the past few weeks. Hell she’d been following thousands upon thousands of people around for almost-ever.

The blonde sighed and turned around to go into the diner just in case but felt the wind get knocked out of her as she smacked into someone. The busy bystanders continued to their destination which didn’t surprise her at all; it was New York, and she got up holding her throbbing head. A flash of what happened in the grocery store passed through her and she immediately started to scramble off her butt in nervousness.

“I’m so sorry,” she started before realizing the brunette she had ran into wasn’t glaring at her or about to threaten her life. In fact, she met eyes with Emma with a smile and continued to pick up her books. The blonde blinked in surprised and helped gather the papers and folders off the ground. They both stood up and Emma handed the brunette her stuff.

“I’m really sorry,” she said again. The brunette just smiled at her and nodded as pushed everything into her bag. Emma didn’t really think anything of it and stuck her hand out, “I’m Emma.”

She pointed to her gold plated nametag. Emma read it and nodded, “Ruby. You go to Columbia?”

Ruby nodded with another smile. Then Emma thought for a moment and opened her mouth to ask but stopped herself and began moving her hands.

‘You don’t talk,’ she signed to the brunette, hoping she wouldn’t get offended by the assumption despite how nice and understanding she had been already.

‘No, I don’t.’

“Okay, cool. I know a good chuck of sign language.” Emma shrugged with a tilt of her lips. “Are you okay? I smacked into you pretty hard”

‘I’m fine, thank you,’ Ruby signed back giving Emma an assuring look.

“Well, I had a rough landing and I’m the one that ran into you. You aren’t hurt are you?”

‘I’m fine. Really,’ the brunette signed, silently amused by the woman’s concern.

“Cool…cool,” Emma nodded awkwardly falling into self-silence. She shoved her hands in her pockets and glance to the diner. Regina wouldn’t mind. She loved everything, “Hey, why don’t you let me buy you breakfast? I was just heading to the diner here with my…my, um, friend and you should definitely join us.”

‘I wouldn’t want to intrude.’

“No, really. I feel bad that I practically ran you over. Please?”

‘If you’re sure.’

“Very sure. Come on. She loves people.”

Emma led her inside and spotted Regina in a booth next to the windows. The brunette looked over and met Emma with her usual bright smile which the blonde returned before Regina noticed the other woman walking with her. She tilted her head and looked at her curiously as they came to sit down, Emma next to her and the other brunette across from them.

“Hello,” Regina said to the woman. Ruby smiled politely at her.

“Ruby this is my…my friend, Regina. Regina this is Ruby. I ran her over on the sidewalk.” At the name Regina’s eyes widened as she eagerly put her hand out to shake. Ruby returned the gesture. Emma noticed the look on Regina’s face and although it wasn’t unpleasant and more like a sudden epiphany, she still leaned close to the woman’s ear and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she smiled and looked back to Ruby. Graham had told her plenty about his charge but she had no clue what she looked like. Once she heard the name after realizing the brunette didn’t talk then she knew who she was almost immediately.

‘How are you feeling today?’ Regina signed to the woman. Emma looked at her stunned.

‘I’m feeling great, actually. Thank you,’ Ruby replied.

“You know sign language?” the blonde asked.

“Yes. I know you do as well. So none of should have trouble communicating.”

Emma opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the waiter coming up and asking for their orders. Ruby told Emma what she wanted and then she and Regina debated what the woman wanted as her first meal. In the end, Emma decided to leave the debating for another time and put her hand over the menu, in the way of Regina’s line of sight, and ordered for them both.

Not even five minutes later, their food arrived piping hot. Unlike Ruby and Emma, Regina did not know the sensation burning her tongue. Before Emma could stop her, the brunette had already stuck the fork in her mouth. Ruby pulled her hands back from the table in concern for the woman across from her and exchanged a glance with Emma.

“Regina, are you okay?” However, she didn’t wait for an answer and held a napkin just over her mouth. “Spit it out.”

The brunette was reluctant but complied after another second. Emma pushed her glass of water at the woman.

“Thank you.” Regina nodded drinking from the glass gratefully.

Ruby looked over to Emma questioningly and the blonde was really at a loss for what to tell her. The whole angel thing wouldn’t go over too well, especially in the middle of a diner. Plus, Regina had mentioned more than once that she had broken rules and covenants and surely whoever this ‘Divine’ being she had spoken of wouldn’t be happy if they were telling other people about it. And it wasn’t like people would just think they’re crazy because Regina did still have her wings.

At the thought of those wings, she looked over to Regina and saw that her oversized hoodie was definitely hiding the wings. Though she couldn’t help but wonder how they were so invisible despite how big she knew them to be. She’d have to ask later because surely their lack of visibility had nothing to do with her hoodie honestly.

“Emma?” Regina tapped the woman’s shoulder and the blonde snapped out of her reverie to regard the woman. The brunette leaned in and whispered, “I don’t think I like that feeling.”

“Burning your tongue is never nice. Blow next time,” Emma replied in a hushed tone, patting her shoulder.

The brunette nodded watching as Emma poured syrup over her pancakes. She noticed the woman’s curious look and she handed it to Regina and looked on as the woman took a drop to her finger and tasted it. Honestly, just looking at her no one would think she would enjoy much sweets. All those would be thinking wrong as she instantly poured a heaping amount over all over food.

Emma was surprised and Ruby grinned in amusement. ‘You two are very cute together.’

“Oh, we’re not-”

“Thank you,” Regina answer sticking her fork into her syrup drowned pancakes. Emma looked back to Ruby and gave her a half grin as her cheeks flushed.

* * *

 

Graham buttoned his shirt stoically in the mirror of the hallway just as Kathryn walked by saying, “Come along, Graham. We have much to discuss.”

He followed behind her until they made it to her small office like room. She sat one on side of the round table and he hesitantly took a seat across from her, noticing the middle of the table looked much like the vigils in the courtyard.

“I thought I was to become a part of the high temple after my cycle,” he said.

“Yes, but you still need to be informed. There’s not a lot of new things you need to know. The rules you were first given are both stricter and also much more lenient.”

“I’m not understanding.”

“Seraphs of the High Temple follow the same rules as all the other Seraphim, we just have a much more complex way of abiding by them.” Kathryn then gestured the vigil imbedded into the table. “This will give you everything you will need to know.”

He nodded and placed his hands on either side of the vigil and leaned forward causing the surface to ripple even though it revealed no image to him. Information flooded his mind and unlike the beginning of a new cycle when he received new keepings, it stopped instantly.

He leaned back with a frown, “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

Graham nodded but fell silent giving thought to what he had learned. Then he looked up to the blonde across from him, “We create other Seraphs?”

“Not necessarily. We help the Divine create Seraphs. It is part of the reason why I was there with you and your charge in her garden. We observe what the world needs. We observe the human’s thoughts and emotions much like you do except we were made to understand them.

“You will begin to feel complete emotion very soon. The Divine never wants to give up on them and we are here to give them the benefit of the doubt as there is always an emotion that fuels a human’s actions.”

“So you spend most of your time down there with the humans, yet it’s never been heard of that a Seraph of this temple has ever fallen from grace.”

“The Divine knows who will fall from grace already, he does not feel the need for them to be punished because of their nature. He chooses Seraphs based off his knowledge. Some Seraphs are meant to be human.”

“Like Regina?” he questioned.

“Yes, exactly like Regina. She was a wonderful Seraph. She saved so many but ultimately, she was created from the purity of humanity. To be forgiving and loving and kind.”

“But she disrupted the balance.”

“Always remember that everything that happens is never a mistake. Everything happens to keep the balance and her falling did keep the balance.”

Kathryn blinked and Graham suddenly found himself standing in a diner with the blonde next to him. He looked at her and she nodded to him. Knowingly he began to walk forward towards the pull of his charge. He stopped several feet away from Emma Swan and Ruby Lucas along with the former Seraph. He grinned at his work of helping his charge but observed Regina as she smiled and happened to already become accustom to laughing, as humans did. It didn’t go unnoticed by him that her former charge was also smiling.

“You see?” Kathryn stepped next to him. “Regina was always going to fulfill her duty to do everything she can to give this Emma Swan hope. The vigil never specifies what form you perform your duty in. Is Emma Swan not happy?”

“Her aura is bright and vibrant.” Graham looked on, clasping his hand together behind his back. “For the first time.”

“You know their ending together. Is it not happy?”

“It is a human’s definitive form of happiness. So I suppose it is.”

“Now you understand?” Kathryn questioned.

“I believe I do.”

Something cold came over him and he rubbed at his chest hoping it would fade. He tilted his head, staring at Regina even more. The feeling only increased and touching his chest did nothing to quell it. Regina had been the human equivalent of a friend and though Seraphs never made friends they still grew close to one another. It was rare to lose someone other than a charge as a Seraph. This feeling would be very new to one of their kind.

He gasped at the wetness forming in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He touched at his face, puzzled by the liquid on his fingers, “What’s happening?”

“You’re beginning to feel as humans do. We of the High Temple feel. Our hearts beat just as theirs.”

“I don’t like this feeling. It’s cruel. It…hurts.”

“You’re feeling loss and it is not phantom pain you’re feeling. It’s nothing like losing a charge, is it?”

“No,” he said softly looking to the brunette ahead of him. The sadness of loss increased as he met eyes with Regina. She still saw him and noticed him. She looked surprised, even whispering his name, which Emma did notice as well as Ruby. The blonde questioned what she was looking at and asked who Graham was but received no reply. They looked at each other bit longer until Emma finally managed to take her attention away.

“She was important to me?” He questioned Kathryn no longer bothering to wipe away his tears.

“Yes.”

“I don’t like this feeling,” he repeated.

“The only good thing I can tell you about this is that you may never feel this personal loss again in your existence…other than her inevitable death that is.”

“I understand,” he said weakly.

“You have a choice Graham. You don’t have to come to the High Temple. Is this still what you want?”

“I would be very honored to serve the Divine as a member of the High Temple.”

“Very well,” Kathryn nodded placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She closed her eyes for moment relieving him of only some of his pain as she wanted to feel what he was feeling. To truly empathize with him over this personal loss. “I do know how you feel.”

“It’s terrible isn’t it?” he muttered.

“Graham. We’re all where we need to be. Just take a breath.”

He did as he was told, actually feeling air pour into his lungs. The pain lifted only slightly, but it helped as they disappeared from the diner.

* * *

 

“I’d never met anyone until you got here. Ruby is really cool…hey, are you okay?” Emma nudged the brunette with her elbow as they walked over to the pond.

“Hm? Oh, I’m just fine,” Regina answered absently with a small nod.

“Regina, you’re lying. You were excited about seeing the world earlier and you wanted to go to the park. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“You can tell me. We’re kind of stuck together, you know.” Emma shrugged and looked at her companion expectantly as they stopped where the ducks waddled along in front of them.

Regina smiled at the comment and the little creatures, “Yes, we are indeed stuck together.”

“So you should probably get used to telling me things. I probably could help since you’ve barely been human for even 24 hours.” Emma tossed a few bread crumbs from the bag they had bought with them before handing a few to Regina.

“It’s Graham.” The brunette carefully tossed some at them, wanting to make sure they noticed it.

“Yeah, I heard you say that name at the diner. Who is Graham?”

“I think you would call him a friend of mine. We spoke often when were in the heavens.”

“And you miss him,” Emma stated. Regina frowned in thought for a moment before nodding uncertainly and continuing feeding the ducks. Emma added, “You said you won’t be able to go back again so you’ve kind of lost someone. So you miss him and it’s normal to miss people. You’ll miss people all the time.”

“It’s not a very good feeling. I don’t want to feel this way about you.”

“I know but missing someone reminds you of how important they are to you.” Regina tilted her head, seeming to not understand. “Regina, part of being human is about time. You don’t have a lot of it and there are some things you may not enjoy but they help you appreciate what have and who you have in your life.”

“I get it,” Regina said nodding. “But what if you don’t have anything to appreciate?”

“That I don’t know. I don’t have all the answers,” Emma mumbled looking over to the ducks. “I thought maybe you would.”

“I don’t think I know humans as well as I thought.”

“You do but now you’re looking at it from a different view. So there’s new things to learn.”

“Yes…these ducks are cute.” Emma moved to speak but Regina stopped her. “No, I don’t want one but I am tempted to pet them for some reason.”

“Well, don’t or we’ll be taking a trip to the ER today,” Emma snorted tossing a few more crumbs. “Hey! I have an idea. It’ll cheer you up.”

“Really?” Regina questioned as Emma started to walk away with the bag of bread crumbs. The brunette tossed the last of the bread and brushing her hands on her pants, shoving them into the pocket of her hoodie.

“Of course, ice cream makes most things better.”

“Oh, I would love to try ice cream. It was one of the many things I’ve always wanted to try,” Regina said instantly gaining her excitement back as they headed out of the park and towards the ice cream shop right across the street.

“Oh yeah? What else do you want to try?”

“French fries and pub food. And there was coffee but you let me have some of yours and love it very much.”

“Some?! You drunk all of it!”

“I apologize but it was very good,” the brunette laughed.

“Yeah well, I’m already aware of the fact that I need to monitor your caffeine intake from now on,” Emma said feigning her annoyance. Regina only smiled back at her and looped her arm around Emma’s.

She chuckled, shaking her head as they walked up to the door of the shop and she opened the door for the brunette almost immediately stuck in awe over the place. As usual not because she hadn’t seen one before but because she could actually touch the walls and tables and actually eat the food.

“So I think maybe we can knock out this ice cream on your check list,” Emma announced and the light shining in Regina eyes at what she said, she found both amusing and endearing. She realized she liked to make Regina happy as if the woman wasn’t already ecstatic about being…well, _alive_.

“What would you ladies like today?” the man behind the counter questioned with a big smile.

“Um, she’ll sample vanilla first,” Emma said gesturing to Regina who was preoccupied by the array of items on the menu. The man nodded and grabbed a sample spoon.

“Emma look at this.” The blonde yawned just as Regina pulled her to the side and pointed up to the menu. “That one has those colored chocolate candies you like.”

“I might get that,” Emma nodded enjoying the brunette’s excitement.

“Here you go ma’am,” the clerk said handing it directly to Regina. Emma watched carefully and with expectancy as she took it. Due to the hot cake incident earlier that morning Regina looked to Emma for permission that it was safe to eat.

“Go ahead. Just be careful. Brain freeze,” Emma said lightly.

Regina nodded eagerly and sweetly managed to keep away from scarfing it down in eagerness to experience something knew. After a pause, Emma’s eyebrows raised as Regina stayed silent.

“Regina, is everything alright? Do you not like it?”

“Why would you ask such a silly question, Emma? It’s wonderful.”

“Oh, well good. What do you want to try?”

Regina leaned forward towards against the counter looking over all the flavors, “All of them.”

* * *

 

Emma smiled to herself as she was comfortably laying on her couch with a movie playing on the tv. She kept her eyes stuck between the screen and the brunette next to her. She tried not to ruin Regina’s fun. Being human was new to her and apparently it was as the best thing ever after thousands of years of whatever Seraphs did besides watch depressed people. Although, she wasn’t sure how great of an idea it was to let the woman have all the ice cream she wanted.

“I would like another,” Regina announced setting down the ice cream cup.

“You’ve had a few of those. How about dinner now?” Emma asked tossing the blanket over her legs away and walking over to open the refrigerator.

“I guess that will suffice. What are we making?”

“We?”

“Yes. I should learn to cook right?”

“I’m not much of a teacher and it’s pretty late…” the blonde turned to her.

“You don’t want to teach me?” Regina asked.

“I mean I can but maybe tomorrow. I’m kind of tired.”

“Alright. What are you making then?”

“Well…” Emma stared into the fridge looking over everything she let Regina pick out. She picked up the kale and gave it a sniff before scrunching up her nose and put it back.

“I’m aware that I have picked out a variety of foods that you have not tried before or don’t like.”

“Uh, kind of…”

“I was caught in the moment and did not realize, I’m sorry Emma.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s fine.” She opened the freezer and shuffled through some things before pulling out something she could definitely tolerate eating. “Look we can have burgers tonight and tomorrow we can figure what we can cook with all this other stuff.”

“Are you sure?” Regina looked down at her hands in her lap. Emma instantly noticed the darkening of the woman’s cheeks.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“I’m not putting you first. I’m not being a very good Seraph. I’m not giving you hope.”

“I know it’s your first day being human and all but you’re not an angel anymore Regina. You’re human and humans make mistakes. Besides it wasn’t that big of a deal. I’m sure I’ll end up buying a whole bunch of junk you don’t like. You know my eating habits.”

“You quite often eat chocolate while watching tv,” the brunette grinned tentatively.

“See? And you know until you get used to being human…I’m…I’m kind of taking care of you.”

“You don’t have to do that I’m supposed to make you happy.”

“Well mission accomplished.” Regina looked at her, puzzled. “I haven’t had a single negative thought since we’ve been hanging out together today. And hell I even made a friend which I haven’t been able to do since I was-”

“Your last friend was almost twelve years ago.”

“There you go. My life is better already.” The blonde smiled at her and started working on dinner. Regina sat at the counter, no longer interested in the tv as that was something she didn’t need to be human to do anyway. She’d watched plenty of tv over the years. Her main focus was Emma and finding new things to experience. Speaking of which…

“Emma?”

“Hm?”

“I found something I’d like to experience.”

“Another thing in your long list?”

“Yes, but it is very simple.”

“Okay, cool. What is it?”

“I’d like to brush my teeth. It is healthy this time.”

Emma chuckled, “Yeah, that’s fine. There’s a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.”

“It’s like your apartment was prepared to have me here,” Regina said happily walking off to the bathroom.

“Seems so,” Emma said to herself sprinkling seasoning into the bowl of meat. She didn’t completely dread cooking. For once it wasn’t just for herself, alone in her apartment. She had a friend. Or well, she wasn’t exactly sure what Regina was to her. She’d kind of had the thought in the back of her mind all day. Regina had mentioned something about love. Not that she loved her specifically, at least she didn’t think so. Maybe it was implied or…after that she stopped thinking too much into it, usually Regina interrupted her train of thought with something too captivating to ignore.

“Regina you haven’t eating the toothpaste have you?” Emma called after ten whole minutes of silence, that hadn’t occurred all day. “It might taste good but you’re not supposed to eat it.”

“No,” came the weak response.

It was unlike all the other replies she had received from the woman since this morning. Regina was happy about everything and her responses were always upbeat. This, however, was concerning. Something had to be wrong and Emma feared, logically, that it had something to do with Regina having went from angel to human recently. Maybe her body wasn’t made to withstand the atmosphere. Or she could be dying as punishment for choosing to become human.

Her eyes widened at the thoughts and she raced to her bathroom, throwing the door open frantically. She found Regina sitting on the side of the tub like earlier with her brow creased in discomfort and her hands clutching her stomach, toothbrush fallen to the floor. Emma bent down to pick it up and dropped it on the counter.

“Guess I have to buy you a new one,” she stated before sitting down in front of Regina on the closed toilet seat like before. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” the brunette said softly, clutching her stomach. “I think I’m…failing.”

“I doubt that’s what happening. Your punishment is being human so you can suffer through the normal aches and pains like the rest of us. So tell Dr. Swan what’s wrong?”

“You’re not a doctor, Emma,” Regina frowned.

“You know what I mean, woman,” Emma huffed. “What happened?”

“My stomach is very angry with me.”

“Well you did have a lot of ice cream and coffee today, seems like the typical stomach ache. Anything else?”

“My head is also upset with me as well,” she said before bring her hand to her mouth. Emma leaned back with wide eyes, knowing that if she was about to throw up there was no escape route for her. She was already too close. Although instead of a fit of vomiting the brunette simply let out a sound similar to a burp and a hiccup combined. Emma deflated and chuckled quietly to herself at the cute sound and also found the diagnosis that fit the obvious symptoms.

“Are you going to throw up on me?” Emma asked cautiously just in case. Regina looked at her, horrified at the mere mention of doing that and shook her head, wincing in regret at the movement.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing too serious. You are lactose intolerant. It’s a shame too considering how much you love ice cream.”

“Make it stop. I promise I won’t eat anymore ice cream,” Regina begged.

“Calm down you just have to keep away from the dairy for a while okay?” the brunette nodded hysterically, face scrunched in pain. Emma stood up and looked down at the woman sympathetically. “It’s not the end of the world you know. You’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure? I could perish in my sleep. I thought my first time sleeping would be pleasant.”

“It’s not like you won’t get the chance again. I promise we’ll sleep all you want tomorrow and by then it’ll be over.”

“You promise I won’t die?”

“Absolutely. Now can you stand up?”

“I think so.”

She stood up cringing at the pain in her side as Emma slipped her arm around her waist and led her to the couch. Regina was confused by the blonde’s solution to her problem until she watched her move around the kitchen and disappear off into the bathroom once before perching herself on the edge of the couch.

“Pick your poison,” Emma said gesturing towards all the items she placed on the coffee table.

“Poison?” Regina’s eyes widened comically and once again Emma found herself placating the woman all while thinking every part of her is adorable.

“Not literally…just pick what you want. I have a hot pack, lime and club soda, chamomile tea…I heard peppermint helps the stomach ache. And I got aspirin for your headache.”

“I think I’d like to try the tea and hot pack for now.”

“You still get the experiences you wanted. First cup of tea…first sick day somewhat.” Emma tried to lighten the mood as she handed the tea to her and pick up the hot pack. She hesitated, wondering about the boundaries obviously there but unspoken of. Motioning towards her stomach, she asked, “May I?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Whoa,” Emma mumbled to herself as she pulled the t-shirt up the brunette’s torso, revealing something she wasn’t expecting.

“Is something wrong?” Regina questioned worriedly, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her appearance.

“No…you’re…you’re toned as hell,” she said in disbelief gently pushing the pack onto Regina’s abs.

“Thank you.” Regina blushed, averting her eyes to the inside of her mug, suddenly finding her mind purposely drifting on to how much she loved the little cartoons on them. Emma bit the inside of her cheek for the comment and looked everywhere in her apartment except Regina.

After moments of silence, Regina whispered over the rim of the mug, “Thank you very much Emma. I’m beginning to feel better.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” the blonde grinned moving to get up but freezing when she felt soft lips peck her cheek. She glanced over her companion and then straight ahead, “I should go…get…finish…finish dinner. Yeah finish dinner.”

She got up and walked into the kitchen, coming up to the counter to resume her work. She thought to herself _Real smooth Swan_.

* * *

 

“Feeling any better?” Emma asked coming out of the kitchen with a fully loaded plate. She sat it down though just in case the sight of food happened to make the brunette nauseous.

“I believe so thank you,” Regina answered quietly as she stared at the tv screen with a the remote in her lap. Emma chuckled.

“What?”

“It’s just…every movie I see when some alien becomes a human and drops into someone’s life, they always find interest in animal planet and the discovery channel.”

“Yes?”

“Definitely. Enjoying that?”

“Yes. I find it very interesting.”

“So, um, are you…you know, hungry?” Emma asked. “You do get hungry right?”

“I’m human now. So, yes, it is safe to assume my body will need nourishment to continue surviving.” Emma looked at her blankly with some uncertainty in her an expression. Then Regina just shrugged nonchalantly and said, “I could eat.”

Emma’s eyes widened at her. Regina just smiled back. “Where did you learn that?”

“I did what you call, channel surfing, while you were showering.”

“Ah, that is a very important skill to have on a Saturday,” the blonde conceded as she got Regina a plate. When she was done she skillfully carried both their plates and drinks over to the couch. She was given a frown. “What?”

“We’re eating here?”

“Don’t look so surprised you were eating ice cream over here a few hours ago,” Emma chuckled taking a sip of her beer.

They felt into a comfortable silence as they ate and watched an episode of Mythbusters. It caught Emma’s interest and she was impressed, mentally adding it to her list of shows to watch on her lonely weekends until it occurred to her that she wouldn’t be spending her weekends alone because despite what her depressed mind thought, she was stuck with Regina. The woman didn’t want to leave her…like ever and it felt pretty great.

Emma didn’t realize she was blankly staring at the woman with a quirk of her lip, until she felt a tap on her thigh. Regina was looking at her curiously with same small smile on her face as she had the moment she’d first seen the woman. Emma ducked her head away in attempt to hide her blush. She cleared her throat in embarrassment.

“Are you getting sick now?” the brunette asked. “Is it my turn to take care of you? Would you like tea?”

“No Regina. I’m okay. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m all good but it is kind of late. It’s nearly midnight.”

“Midnight!?” Regina yelled throwing the blanket way and shooting up from the couch. Emma startled with a creased brow standing up to the woman cautiously. She checked her watch again and thought back to anything significant that happens at midnight that was universally known, other than it technically being a new day. She came up with nothing.

“Uh, what? Past your bedtime or something? I thought you guys didn’t sleep.”

“Seraphs don’t have a bedtime silly. It’s always daytime somewhere in the world.”

“Right…” Emma nodded slowly.

“Could you point me in the direction of the roof?”

“What? Why?” The blonde questioned in a panic.

“Because I always sit in high place at midnight. It’s beautiful outside.”

“And like freezing. Look I’ll go with you…you know just in case.”

“You would like to make sure I don’t fall off the edge. Though I’m very aware of the consequences of falling from a roof, I would appreciate the company.”

“Okay, cool.” Emma walked over to the closet just to the left of the front door and searched for at least jackets for them to wear. Regina followed her, wings twitching in anticipation of going outside at midnight…as a human.

“May I wear your red leather jacket?” Regina asked quietly.

“Sure,” the blonde nodded handing her the leather and pulling down black jacket for herself. They both slipped into them and shoes and Emma hesitantly led Regina up the stairwell and up to the roof. She paused at the emergency exit door and turned to the woman.

“Are you sure you want to be up here now that you’re human?” She bit her lip uncertainly about the whole situation.

“I understand I was very lucky to survive my first fall…”

“Yeah, no shit,” Emma huffed.

“But I’m aware of my mortality now. I won’t leave you alone Emma. I’m here to make you happy…I promise.”

“Regina that doesn’t have to be your main priority in life. Live a little.”

“Well then I feel going to roof will help me to do that.” Regina nodded determinately and Emma reluctantly push open the door. The brunette darted past her and over to the ledge.

“Regina!” Emma shouted watching in terror as the woman stood up on the ledge and took a deep breath. She ran over to her, putting her hands out hoping to have the chance to pull the woman down. Her first thought the moment she had mentioned thinking she was invisible resurfaced. She was very much insane. “You’re making me nervous, Regina. Please come down from there.”

“You should join me. It’s almost midnight.”

“What’s so great about midnight anyway?” Emma frowned taking a step back away at the invitation to test the boundaries of her life. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets watching as Regina stripped herself the red jacket and turned, offering her hand out to the blonde.

“No, I’m fine right here.”

“You won’t be able to feel it from down there,” she insisted stretching her hand out farther towards the blonde. “I’ll protect you, I promise.”

At the words, Emma felt something warm sprout in her chest. She took a deep breath and stepped forward tentatively taking the hand outstretched to her. Regina pulled her up, keeping her steady the whole way, not releasing her hand until the blonde looked as sure as she possibly could manage.

“What’s so great about midnight Regina?” Emma asked nervously.

She didn’t receive a response and was startled as Regina's heavy black wings tore through the slightly oversized t-shirt she was wearing, leaving two parallel rips down the back of it. Emma’s eyes bugged out at the sight of the beautiful wings behind them.

“It’s midnight,” Regina said in calmed excitement. Before Emma could ask her question again she felt a breeze blow over them. It wasn’t like any other breeze she’d ever felt. It flushed the worry out of her and her anxiety fell away. She could see the beauty of the strange light cracking the night sky. She’d forgotten every bad thought she’d had recently.

“Whoa…” she whispered and Regina smiled at her amazement. Naturally, as she felt the need to protect the blonde, her wings curled inwards evenly around them.

They stood there for a while enjoying the feelings the odd breeze had bought them until Emma noticed her watch again. She gaped in shock that half an hour had passed so quickly. Regina’s wings tucked themselves in tight against her back through the slits they had created and Emma caught the small shiver that waved over her body and she jumped down from the ledge helping the brunette down as well and handed her the red leather.

They walked back down to her apartment and finally spoke when Emma hung up the jackets.

“Thank you for joining me Emma,” Regina said gratefully.

“Anytime. So…um, I’ll find you something to sleep in. You can take my bed tonight,” the blonde said.

“Oh, no I couldn’t do that. I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s very comfortable.”

“Honestly, Regina. I don’t mind,” she said gesturing for the woman to follow her. “We can just alternate until there’s more permanent arrangement.”

“You mean you’re letting me stay here? Permanently?”

“Well, we’ve been telling each other all day we’re stuck together. I’m assuming you want to maybe stay here until you get your own place or whatever. It’s all up to you,” Emma shrugged pulling out a pair of pajama pants and another untorn t-shirt. V-neck. Red this time. Regina took the clothes offered to her thinking intensely. Emma didn’t notice as she grabbed a tank top and shorts and swiped a pillow from her bed. 

As she was beginning to walk out is when Regina began to protest the arrangement again, “Emma you really shouldn’t have to sleep on your couch. It doesn’t feel right for me to take your bed.”

Emma laughed, “Seriously, lady, you’re making this way too complicated. I sleep on the couch tonight; you sleep on it the next night, alright?”

“But-”

“Ah, no. No arguing. Just shut up and enjoy your first night of sleep, Regina,” Emma chuckled again.

“Okay…” Regina relented with a sigh. Emma nodded at her small victory knowing she might not win many with this woman going forward. “Emma?”

“Hm?”

“Is dreaming scary?” she asked in a childlike manner.

Emma could only answer honestly, “It can be. But I promise you, you’ll have wonderful dreams tonight. You won’t want to wake up.”

“I’m already in a wonderful dream now as a human…with you.”

“I know,” she smiled walking out of the room. “Goodnight Regina.”

“Goodnight Emma.”

 


End file.
